Confessions of a Know-It-All
by TheGirlWithTheDragonNecklace
Summary: This is the story of how Fred realises Hermione is the love of his life by stealing her diary. However, they also must deal with the discovery of Draco and Harry, not to mention what Ron will do when he finds the two of them are together in the most horrible way. What will they do to decide their fifth year at Hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1

Confessions of a Know-It-All

**Book of Secrets**

Hermione Granger was a know-it-all. She'd never admit it, but she knew it to be the truth. Books were her passion, where her heart belonged. Well, one of the places her heart lied.

"Hermione! Head stuck in a goddamn book again?" Fred smiled at her, unaware of the crimson colour her cheeks turned as she hastily closed her diary.

"No Fred I was writing actually." She hoped with all her soul that he would not ask what.

"Oh, what were you writing?" He sat next to her, lounging around looking handsome as ever, oblivious to the giggling girls behind him whispering and pointing at him.

_Goddamn it Fred, _Hermione thought, _he must be a mind reader._

"I was writing in my diary if you must know." Hermione tried to sound formal around Fred, as if they were mere acquaintances but it was impossible. He was such a good friend.

"Ooh, the confessions of a know-it-all! I must read this book of discovery of yours!" Fred grinned wickedly at her and Hermione tried to ignore the pounding of her heart.

"No!" She tried to say it casually but she knew she had instantly failed. The concern in her voice was evidently clear.

"Oh, I simply must now Hermione, dear." Fred told her smiling his mischievous smile. He stood up and practically melted away, until he was gone.

Hermione's head fell to her desk. Fred was a notorious prankster; if he wanted to read her diary, nothing she could do would prevent it. A few minutes after Fred disappeared, Hermione went to write in her diary again but it was missing_. That was fast,_ she thought, her mind going in a thousand directions and her cheeks growing darker by every second.

What would Fred Weasley do when he found out about Hermione's secret crush?

Fred stared at the book for a long time, half in doubt, the other in fear. The fear was for obvious reasons; what if he found out a dark secret, like she secretly believed in Voldemort or, even worse, she was best friends with Draco Malfoy? But those ideas were preposterous; this was Hermione he was talking about! She was the picture of perfection when it came to being good and on the right side. He stared for so long at the book he didn't even notice when his twin and fellow prankster walked into the dormitory.

"Yo, Freddie, what's up bro?" George came up and ruffled his hair affectionately, smiling.

"I've got Hermione's diary." Were the first words that popped out of Fred's mouth.

George's eyes opened wide and he grabbed the book from Fred before he could protest.

"I'll read it first then let you read it! I'll make sure none of your worst nightmares come true." George rolled his eyes at Fred's vulnerability to a _book._

"Fine!" Fred smiled appreciatively at his beloved brother. George always knew what to do.

Fred lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. On the roof was a drawing, the most beautiful drawing of Hermione Granger. He'd drawn it himself and hidden it from everyone else. Not even George knew of his crush. But he was infatuated. Never before had a girl captivated his attention this way. He'd first noticed at the ball when he saw Viktor Krum kiss her hand. He'd taken Angelina so that George would finally get jealous and get the guts up to ask her out. Which he had of course, and it had gone rather successfully. They'd been dating for a month. He was so close to going all the way with her. He was so nervous about asking.

Fred rolled onto his stomach and put his head on his pillow. A silent tear fell out of his eye onto the blue cover of his quilt. If only Ron did not have a crush on Hermione! It would make life a thousand times easier. But no, of course Ron had to get a crush on the girl he'd loved since he'd first laid eyes on her. Their age difference was small but he could make her laugh like no one else could. Why couldn't she see that?

"Dude, I give this to you against my better conscience." George solemnly handed the diary to Fred.

"Against your conscience? Why?" Fred inquired, his curiousity arising.

"Just read it man. Then you'll understand." George vacated the premises of the dormitory, leaving Fred alone to ponder the mysteries of the book.

It was a very pretty diary. It was a leather bound book, purple in colour with silver butterflies coming from the bottom right corner. There were flowers lining the bottom and in cursive writing, written by Hermione herself, were the words "Confessions of a Know-It-All."

This book would be it. The beginning of something magical or the ending of a mere fancy. Fancy? Who was Fred trying to kid? It would be the ending of love, it would be the breaking of his heart should she write about any other man. Harry might even be included in her diary. This thought only just ran across Fred's mind. He'd seen them together almost every day since that mountain troll. Fred, yet again, could not help thinking that if he had been there and saved her, maybe they'd be the best of friends unlike they are now.

Pointless thoughts to occupy a worried, anxious mind. Fred closed his eyes and rolled onto his back once more. It was time. It was time to realise his fate. It was time to find out his destiny.

It was time to turn the page.


	2. Chapter 2

**Discoveries**

Dear Diary,

Oh my, today was the worst. I took Viktor to the Yule ball, can you believe it? My goodness, he is so dull. He makes Eloise Midgeon's pimples seem like tinsel decorating the Christmas tree. Fred was dancing with Angelina, not fair. She's pretty I guess but she isn't as smart as I am. Maybe it's because she plays Quidditch. I mean, it's not my fault I'm scared of flying. If only you could learn it from a book or I had Harry's natural ability or even Ron's. He might fail miserably but at least he can fly, right? Oh, I had better stop denying the obvious reality. Diary, want to know why I am so upset?

I did not ask Fred Weasley to the ball myself.

There, I said it.

You happy now?

God and Ron so obviously likes me. This day could not get any worse. I cannot believe Ron had the guts to tell me that I was missing the point! And Harry simply had to side with him just because they've already had one argument with each other this year. I can't help it if I'd rather be in the library than playing wizard's chess. I'm hopeless at chess anyway. It's a logical, strategic game and yet, I cannot seem to win. Maybe if I study the theory behind it I could formulate a game plan…

There I go, procrastinating talking about the main subject yet again.

I guess the worst thing at the ball was when Fred and Angelina disappeared together. I saw them go round a bend and followed them. Harry had lent me his cloak so I could easily follow the two of them. I followed them around a bend when I noticed something peculiar. This was not Fred, it was George! George and Angelina were holding each other so close it was like they were trying to be one person. They were making out passionately too. I quickly turned away and ran down a separate hall, the cloak being stuffed into my beaded bag. And I ran head first into the one person I so dearly wished to see.

Fred Weasley.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

He did not look upset at all, quite the contrary. Perhaps he'd spiked the punch.

"Fred I just saw Angelina and George…" I trailed off, unsure of how to finish.

"Were they getting it on?" He put his hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes. I was breathless.

"Yes Fred they were I am so sorry."

But that was when my bad night turned at least partially good.

For Fred lifted me up, hugged me and spun me in a circle before kissing my cheek. Whoa.

"Thank God, I only invited her to make him jealous! He was too nervous. I'd better get back to the party, Katie Bell has been given me some looks….might get a shag in at last!" He grinned, winked and spun around before walking off.

And guess what diary?

I saw Fred with Katie. I saw her take his hand and lead him away. I followed them. They went into the room of requirement. I knew I shouldn't follow, I should've stayed behind. But it was too hard to resist. I followed them through the door and sure enough, a bed was there.

You know just as well as I did what occurred diary.

A tender display of making love while I huddled in the corner.

I would have left if I could but I could not. They would see the door open. I tried to keep my sobs quiet. I heard them whisper that it was their first time and they just wanted to practise before being with those they truly loved. Well, maybe there is some hope.

But that's not all I saw diary! When Fred and Katie were long gone Draco and Harry came in. They were being polite, it was so odd. They sat on the bed and Draco put his hand on Harry's leg. They leaned close in to each other and kissed. They made out profusely and I had to leave. They were so involved with one another they did not see the door open and me exit. I had no wish to view gay sex. But I was proud of Draco and Harry. I knew Draco wasn't so bad after all.

But that was not all. It was two am and I was not tired at all. I sat down and cried. I cried for an hour before Fred found me. He put his arm around me. We did not speak. My tears stopped. When they stopped Fred lightly kissed my forehead and stroked my cheek before disappearing. I stood there for at least an hour, unable to move. How could he do that to me?

Sleep with Katie then treat me as if there were no one else he'd rather have cry on his shoulder?

I am a fool.

A fool for thinking he'll ever love me like I'll love him.

With love,

Hermione Granger

Silence occupied the dormitory. Not even the sound of Fred's breath could be heard for he was breathless in the most literal way. His heart pounded and he breathed in deeply concentrated on slowing his heart rate. This was the critical time in his life. The phrase now or never came to his mind. It applied to his situation well. For he could not truly know if she still felt this way. She has made no other mention since then. Aside from casual conversations being recorded and common mentions of the words 'my crush', there was nothing. If he did not do this perfectly, he would fail miserably and he knew it. It was time to tell the one person in the world he knew would help him to get the girl of his dreams. It was time to call upon the only person he completely trusted. It was time to tell George.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cruel Reality**

"Jesus Christ, Fred, how could you do this? You know that family comes above everything else in the Weasley world!" George was furious.

Fred had finally told him the truth. George would rather claim that Fred should have ignored his desires for family but, in actual fact, he just wished that his brother told him. It had been four years! And he had never said a word.

"Come on, mate, you're just annoyed that I didn't tell you. I was embarrassed. And you didn't tell me about your crush on Angelina. I just knew." Fred smiled his mischievous smile at George, the smile that would make him forgive him.

"Fine! I'll help you land Hermione as long as you promise she isn't a hook up like Katie." George held out his pinky finger like it was a sword in a sword fight.

"I swear." Fred hooked pinkies with George and it was done.

And so the planning begun. They decided to put their plan into action during the Christmas holidays. They convinced the Weasley's to stay behind, persuaded Harry and Hermione to join them and then decided upon the perfect course of action.

There was only one way to get a girl without hitting on her fully.

There was only one way to find out Hermione's true deepest, darkest secrets.

There was only one way to humiliate their brother.

That way was with an epic game.

A battle of wits.

A battle that could lead to destruction.

A battle to the death.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Games Begin**

"Truth or dare, Hermione?" Ron grinned wickedly at her, enjoying the torturous game that she had been roped into playing.

It was a Saturday night, the Christmas school holidays. The Weasley's, Potter and Granger had all stayed behind. They wanted to have fun wreaking havoc in the castle this year. So they decided to play a game. A simple game of nice and easy truth or dare.

"Dare." Hermione had chosen truth twice and had been forced to divulge that she did, in fact, like Professor Lockhart in grade two. And she had also been forced to tell them what her biggest fear was which was failing school.

"Ok. I dare you and Fred to go into the closet for ten minutes and make out, fondling and all." Ron chuckled to himself, expecting this to be a bad thing for both of them. Quite the contrary, actually.

"Come on, Hermione." Fred held out his arm and she linked hers with his and smiled nervously.

They walked into the closet and turned on the light before shutting the door. They smiled at each other awkwardly before Fred spoke.

"So, I uh, read your diary?" He said this as though it were a question, his cheeks and ears quickly turning scarlet.

"You, you did?" Hermione turned away and blushed, putting her head into her hands.

"Mione, I feel the same." He blushed a deeper red, which Hermione thought was not even possible.

"You, you do?" Hermione managed to reply, stuttering and breathing fast as her heart pounded in her chest and her cheeks went red.

To her surprise, Fred gave no reply. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her neck and put his hand in her hair. He guided her head towards his until their noses touched, once, twice before their lips met.

They pulled away after a minute, both gasping slightly. They quickly held each other close and began to passionately kiss, letting all their years of pent up emotion out in this one, brief display of love. They kissed and kissed before a tongue slid into Hermione's mouth. She gasped in surprise, having never tongued someone before. She parted her mouth and their tongues caressed before Fred broke apart.

"Hermione, I don't want to go too far, regardless of the dare." He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Fred, if I'm with you, I don't care what we do." Hermione whispered back in his ear and her breath on his neck combined with what she was saying made his already big bulge in his pants even bigger and Hermione could feel it pressing against her thigh.

Hermione took this an invitation to kiss Fred once again and they single-mindedly began to kiss, making their kisses deeper and more emotional. Fred's hand slowly grabbed her neck before sliding down her collarbone until it rested on the curve of her chest. She leaned in closer to him as his hand explored this newly-found and previously undiscovered part of her body. She gasped slightly as his hand went up her shirt and rested over her bra. He quickly reached around her back with his other hand and unhooked her bra. His hand slipped up it easily and he groped her tender breast, delicately rubbing and squeezing it, playing with her nipple.

The door opened up and they saw everyone staring at them, slightly in shock, the other in awe. Fred's hand still resided on her breast, under her shirt. He quickly removed his hand and fixed his hair, as Hermione had ruffled it. Hermione turned away, furiously blushing, and did up her bra and smoothed her impossibly frizzy hair. They walked out of the closet and sat down, smiling as they continued to play their game of Truth or Dare.

"Harry, truth or dare?" Hermione inquired, giggling to herself as she already knew what to ask him.

"Truth, of course." Harry had already suffered in his dare, forced to kiss Ron. It had been awkward for both of them, to say the least.

"Who did you hook up with the night of the Yule Ball last year?" Hermione winked at Fred, having already written it in her diary so that he would know.

"….." Harry was speechless. He got up and ran to the exit, his cheeks a flaming red and wanting nothing but to be left alone.

"Well, there goes our game. Hermione, who did he get with?" Ron asked her, confused and curious.

"Draco Malfoy." As if she needed to add a last name. She expected them all to be shocked but they all grinned and George handed Fred ten bucks. Looks like he'd won the bet.

"I always knew he swung that way." Ron said before shaking his head and going to bed.

George followed suit.

Hermione and Fred were left alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Heat Thickens**

Fred and Hermione stared at each other, feeling slightly awkward. Where did they stand? Were they dating? Was it just a heat of the moment thing? Were their confessions genuine at all? The same questions burnt on both their lips. The burning desire to hold him close, to kiss his lips to whisper in his ear her true affections rose up within Hermione again.

Fred could feel it to. It was like the room had grown hotter; his forehead had a light sheen of sweat that he quickly removed by pretending to run his fingers through his hair, but wiping his forehead. He was nervous, which was something he rarely was, ever. His thoughts were turning to the moment they shared in the closet. He remembered Hermione's hands around his neck, allowing him to put his hand on her bare chest. He remembered the words they had shared, the affections they had made known. He remembered how long he had been dying to speak those words. It had been hard for Fred, harder than anyone knew. No one knew his secret. No one knew what truly happened with Katie Bell.

The memory hit him with a blow and he flinched for a second. Hermione didn't notice, too preoccupied with her own thoughts. How lucky for her, that her dreams were not plagued with memories such as his. His own true enemy was his mind. With his mood already sour, it was not at all hard to see what was coming. Especially when Hermione asked the question she did.

"So…where do we stand, exactly?" Hermione demanded, never one to be patient with things that could interrupt her priorities and also, interfere with her thinking and studying abilities.

"I don't know." Fred honestly stated, hoping Hermione would tell him.

Hermione was furious. After everything that had occurred in the closet, after she had practically told him she loved him, he said he had no idea what they were! And for Hermione, that was not good enough.

Lo and behold, a heated discussion started. And both parties played their part, both regretting them.

"You think you can just do what you did to me in the closet and then reject me as if I'm nothing? Why would you even do anything in the first place? I might as well have hooked up with Ron, maybe he'd treat me better than you!" Hermione screamed at him and Fred simply looked stunned.

He had clearly not been expecting that at all. And so his temper struck up and he lashed out at the one he cared at the most, besides George.

"You think you're the only one who that has happened to? No! You aren't! I've had my drink spiked! Yeah, why do you think I was with Katie, huh? I don't even fucking like her!" Fred shouted it at her before spinning on his heels and leaving the room in a fury.

Hermione could do nothing but fall to the ground, overcome by shock. She'd been so wrong about him. She felt awful. So she sat and cried. She cried the night away and hoped that with dawn, it would bring a better tomorrow. But tomorrow never truly comes does it?


	6. Confessions of a Know-It-All Final Insta

**Authors Note: **I am **SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO **sorry that it has taken so long to update my stories. This is why I have finished the entire story and edited the whole thing in this one glorious update. The reason for the longevity of the wait is because I have had NO access to internet and so haven't been able to update it. If you haven't read my other stories, PLEASE do so and they'll be updated as soon as I can figure out what the heck to write. Who knew deciding your character's fates could be so difficult? Also, look out for my new fanfic- I've decided to start a Lord of The Rings fanfiction, focusing on Legolas and Gimli. Hope you guys check it out and thanks for reading my stories and actually liking them. Seriously, when I got all my feedback I was like ummmm, what? WHY DO PEOPLE LIKE MY WRITING? But then I was like, wait, that's awesome. So thanks heaps! Much love to my fans xoxo

Confessions of a Know-It-All

**Book of Secrets**

Hermione Granger was a know-it-all. She'd never admit it, but she knew it to be the truth. Books were her passion, where her heart belonged. She could dive into the pages, be captivated in a mere sentence that contained the outcome of the character's journey. She could read about subjects like muggle studies, the history of Hogwarts and even the Ministry of Magic. No book she picked up could ever bore her. She was an avid reader and she knew it. She loved. It was where her heart lied. Well, one of the places her heart lied.

"Hermione! Head stuck in a goddamn book again?" Fred smiled at her, unaware of the crimson colour her cheeks turned as she hastily closed her diary.

"No Fred I was writing actually." She hoped with all her soul that he would not ask what.

"Oh, what were you writing?" He sat next to her, lounging around looking handsome as ever, oblivious to the giggling girls behind him whispering and pointing at him.

_Goddamn it Fred, _Hermione thought, _he must be a mind reader._

"I was writing in my diary if you must know." Hermione tried to sound formal around Fred, as if they were mere acquaintances, but it was impossible. He was such a good friend.

"Ooh, the confessions of a know-it-all! I must read this book of discovery of yours!" Fred grinned wickedly at her and Hermione tried to ignore the pounding of her heart.

"No!" She tried to say it casually but she knew she had instantly failed. The concern in her voice was evidently clear.

"Oh, I simply must now Hermione, dear." Fred told her smiling his mischievous smile. He stood up and practically melted away, until he was gone.

Hermione's head fell to her desk. Fred was a notorious prankster; if he wanted to read her diary, nothing she could do that would prevent it from happening. A few minutes after Fred disappeared, Hermione went to write in her diary again but it was missing_. That was fast,_ she thought, her mind going in a thousand directions and her cheeks growing darker by every second.

What would Fred Weasley do when he found out about Hermione's secret crush?

Fred stared at the book for a long time, half in doubt, the other in fear. The fear was for obvious reasons; what if he found out a dark secret, like she secretly believed in Voldemort or, even worse, she was best friends with Draco Malfoy? But those ideas were preposterous; this was Hermione he was talking about! She was the picture of perfection when it came to being good and on the right side. He stared for so long at the book he didn't even notice when his twin and fellow prankster walked into the dormitory.

"Yo, Freddie, what's up bro?" George came up and ruffled his hair affectionately, smiling.

"I've got Hermione's diary." Were the first words that popped out of Fred's mouth.

George's eyes opened wide and he grabbed the book from Fred before he could protest.

"I'll read it first then let you read it! I'll make sure none of your worst nightmares come true." George rolled his eyes at Fred's vulnerability to a _book._

"Fine!" Fred smiled appreciatively at his beloved brother. George always knew what to do.

Fred lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. On the roof was a drawing, the most beautiful drawing of Hermione Granger. He'd drawn it himself and hidden it from everyone else. Not even George knew of his crush. But he was infatuated. Never before had a girl captivated his attention this way. He'd first noticed at the ball when he saw Viktor Krum kiss her hand. He'd taken Angelina so that George would finally get jealous and get the guts up to ask her out. Which he had of course, and it had gone rather successfully. They'd been dating for a month. He was so close to going all the way with her. He was so nervous about asking.

Fred rolled onto his stomach and put his head on his pillow. A silent tear fell out of his eye onto the blue cover of his quilt. If only Ron did not have a crush on Hermione! It would make life a thousand times easier. But no, of course Ron had to get a crush on the girl he'd loved since he'd first laid eyes on her. Their age difference was small but he could make her laugh like no one else could. Why couldn't she see that? Why couldn't Ron see that?

"Dude, I give this to you against my better conscience." George solemnly handed the diary to Fred.

"Against your conscience? Why?" Fred inquired, his curiousity arising.

"Just read it man. Then you'll understand." George vacated the premises of the dormitory, leaving Fred alone to ponder the mysteries of the book.

It was a very pretty diary. It was a leather bound book, purple in colour, with silver butterflies coming from the bottom right corner. There were flowers lining the bottom and in cursive writing, written by Hermione herself, were the words "Confessions of a Know-It-All."

This book would be it. The beginning of something magical or the ending of a mere fancy. Fancy? Who was Fred trying to kid? It would be the ending of love, it would be the breaking of his heart should she write about any other man. Harry might even be included in her diary. This thought only just ran across Fred's mind. He'd seen them together almost every day since that mountain troll. Fred, yet again, could not help thinking that if he had been there and saved her, maybe they'd be the best of friends unlike they are now.

Pointless thoughts to occupy a worried, anxious mind. Fred closed his eyes and rolled onto his back once more. It was time. It was time to realise his fate. It was time to find out his destiny.

It was time to turn the page.

**Discoveries**

**Dear Diary, **

**Oh my, today was the worst day I've ever had at Hogwarts! I took Viktor**** to the Yule ball, can you believe it? My goodness, he is so dull. He makes Eloise Midgeon's pimples seem like tinsel decorating the Christmas tree. Fred was dancing with Angelina, which is SO not fair. She's pretty I guess but she isn't as smart as I am. Maybe it's because she plays Quidditch. I mean, it's not my fault I'm scared of flying. If only you could learn it from a book or I had Harry's natural ability or even Ron's. He might fail miserably but at least he can fly, right? Maybe I could use a Time Turner and go back in time and tell myself to just ignore the letter from Hogwarts. Stay in the muggle world. Christ, it would be a lot easier to deal with than the predicament I'm in now. Oh, I had better stop denying the obvious reality. Diary, want to know why I am so upset?**

**I did not ask Fred Weasley to the ball myself.**

**There, I said it. **

**You happy now?**

**God and Ron so obviously likes me. This day could not get any worse. I cannot believe Ron had the guts to tell me that I was missing the point! And Harry simply had to side with him just because they've already had one argument with each other this year. I can't help it if I'd rather be in the library than playing wizard's chess. I'm hopeless at chess anyway. It's a logical, strategic game and yet, I cannot seem to win. Maybe if I study the theory behind it I could formulate a game plan…**

**There I go, procrastinating talking about the main subject yet again. **

**I guess the worst thing at the ball was when Fred and Angelina disappeared together. I saw them go round a bend and followed them. Harry had lent me his cloak so I could easily follow the two of them. I followed them around a bend when I noticed something peculiar. This was not Fred, it was George! George and Angelina were holding each other so close it was like they were trying to be one person. They were making out passionately too. I quickly turned away and ran down a separate hall, the cloak being stuffed into my beaded bag. And I ran head first into the one person I so dearly wished to see. Well, usually wished to see. This time, however, I dreaded facing him because of the knowledge of his brother and his date. But, I guess fate likes to play games. I ran straight into Fred, hitting my head on his chest.**

"**Hermione, what's wrong?"**

**He did not look upset at all, quite the contrary. Perhaps he'd spiked the punch.**

"**Fred I just saw Angelina and George…****"**** I trailed off, unsure of how to finish.**

"**Were they getting it on?" He put his hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes. I was breathless.**

"**Yes Fred they were. I am so sorry." **

**But that was when my bad night turned at least partially good.**

**For Fred lifted me up, hugged me and spun me in a circle before kissing my cheek. Whoa.**

"**Thank God, I only invited her to make him jealous! He was too nervous. I'd better get back to the party, Katie Bell has been given me some looks….might get a shag in at last!****"**** He grinned, winked and spun around before walking off.**

**And guess what diary?**

**I saw Fred with Katie. I saw her take his hand and lead him away. I followed them. They went into the room of requirement. I knew I shouldn't follow, I should've stayed behind. But it was too hard to resist. I followed them through the door and sure enough, a bed was there.**

**You know just as well as I did what occurred diary. I saw Fred wrap his arms around Katie's neck. I saw her do the same in return. I saw them kiss and then, Fred's hand slipped underneath her shirt on her back. I left before I saw anything else. I sat outside the Room of Requirement and closed my eyes, the tears falling down my cheeks as I heard the passionate sounds that echoed along the corridor, coming from the door.**

**I would have left if I could but I could not. I was rooted to the spot. I tried to keep my sobs quiet. I hoped that it was just for fun and wouldn't become a relationship. He'd never seemed interested in Katie before. Well, maybe there is some hope.**

**But that's not all I saw diary! When Fred and Katie were long gone, Draco and Harry came in. They were being polite, it was so odd. I simply had to follow to see what was up. Maybe Harry was under the Imperius Curse! I watched them as they sat on the bed and Draco put his hand on Harry's leg. They leaned close in to each other and kissed. They made out profusely and I had to leave. They were so involved with one another they did not see the door open and me exit. I had no wish to view gay sex. But I was proud of Draco and Harry. I always knew Draco wasn't so bad after all. **

**But that was not all. It was two am and I was not tired at all. I sat down and cried. I cried for an hour before Fred found me. He put his arm around me. We did not speak. My tears stopped. When they finally ceased, Fred lightly kissed my forehead and stroked my cheek before disappearing. I stood there for at least an hour, unable to move. How could he do that to me?**

**Sleep with Katie then treat me as if there were no one else he'd rather have cry on his shoulder?**

**I am a fool.**

**A fool for thinking he'll ever love me like I'll love him.**

**With love,**

Hermione Granger

Silence occupied the dormitory. Not even the sound of Fred's breath could be heard for he was breathless in the most literal way. His heart pounded and he breathed in deeply, concentrated on slowing his heart rate. This was the critical time in his life. The phrase now or never came to his mind. It applied to his situation well. For he could not truly know if she still felt this way- she'd written this entry a long time ago. The Yule Ball was in grade four for Hermione! Hermione's in grade six now! She had made no other mention since then. Aside from casual conversations being recorded and common mentions of the words 'my crush', there was nothing. If he did not do this perfectly, he would fail miserably and he knew it. It was time to tell the one person in the world he knew would help him to get the girl of his dreams. It was time to call upon the only person he completely trusted. It was time to tell George.

**Cruel Reality**

"Jesus Christ, Fred, how could you do this? You know that family comes above everything else in the Weasley world!" George was furious.

Fred had finally told him the truth. George would rather claim that Fred should have ignored his desires for family but, in actual fact, he just wished that his brother told him. It had been six years! And he had never said a word.

"Come on, mate, you're just annoyed that I didn't tell you. I was embarrassed. And you didn't tell me about your crush on Angelina. I just knew." Fred smiled his mischievous smile at George, the smile that would make him forgive him.

"Fine! I'll help you land Hermione as long as you promise she isn't a hook up like Katie." George held out his pinky finger like it was a sword in a sword fight.

"I swear." Fred hooked pinkies with George and it was done.

And so the planning begun. They decided to put their plan into action during the Christmas holidays. They convinced the Weasley's to stay behind, persuaded Harry and Hermione to join them and then decided upon the perfect course of action.

There was only one way to get a girl without hitting on her fully.

There was only one way to find out Hermione's true deepest, darkest secrets.

There was only one way to humiliate their brother.

That way was with an epic game.

A battle of wits.

A battle that could lead to destruction.

A battle to the death.

**The Games Begin**

"Truth or dare, Hermione?" Harry grinned wickedly at her, enjoying the torturous game that she had been roped into playing.

It was a Saturday night, the Christmas school holidays. The Weasley's, Potter and Granger had all stayed behind. They wanted to have fun wreaking havoc in the castle this year. So they decided to play a game. A simple game of nice and easy truth or dare.

"Dare." Hermione had chosen truth twice and had been forced to divulge that she did, in fact, like Professor Lockhart in grade two. And she had also been forced to tell them what her biggest fear was which was failing school.

"Ok. I dare you and Fred to go into the closet for ten minutes and make out, fondling and all." Harry chuckled to himself, enjoying the awkwardness of the moment. Harry had always thought the two liked each other and looking at their faces now proved it. It was about time they got together- this dare would be the perfect start.

"Come on, Hermione." Fred held out his arm and she linked hers with his, smiling nervously.

They walked into the closet and turned on the light before shutting the door. They smiled at each other awkwardly before Fred spoke.

"So, I uh, read your diary?" He said this as though it were a question, his cheeks and ears quickly turning scarlet.

"You, you did?" Hermione turned away and blushed, putting her head into her hands.

"Mione, I feel the same." He blushed a deeper red, which Hermione thought was not even possible.

"You, you do?" Hermione managed to reply, stuttering and breathing fast as her heart pounded in her chest and her cheeks went red.

To her surprise, Fred gave no reply. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her neck and put his hand in her hair. He guided her head towards his until their noses touched, once, twice before their lips met.

They pulled away after a minute, both gasping slightly. They quickly held each other close and began to passionately kiss, letting all their years of pent up emotion out in this one, brief display of love. They kissed and kissed before a tongue slid into Hermione's mouth. She gasped in surprise, having never tongued someone before. She parted her mouth and their tongues caressed before Fred broke apart.

"Hermione, I don't want to go too far, regardless of the dare." He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Fred, if I'm with you, I don't care what we do." Hermione whispered back in his ear and her breath on his neck combined with what she was saying made his already big bulge in his pants even bigger and Hermione could feel it pressing against her thigh.

Hermione took this an invitation to kiss Fred once again and they single-mindedly began to kiss, making their kisses deeper and more emotional. Fred's hand slowly grabbed her neck before sliding down her collarbone until it rested on the curve of her chest. She leaned in closer to him as his hand explored this newly-found and previously undiscovered part of her body. She gasped slightly as his hand went up her shirt and rested over her bra. He quickly reached around her back with his other hand and unhooked her bra. His hand slipped up it easily and he groped her tender breast, delicately rubbing and squeezing it, playing with her nipple.

The door opened up and they saw everyone staring at them, slightly in shock, the other in awe. Fred's hand still resided on her breast, under her shirt. He quickly removed his hand and fixed his hair, as Hermione had ruffled it. Hermione turned away, furiously blushing, and did up her bra and smoothed her impossibly frizzy hair. They walked out of the closet and sat down, smiling as they continued to play their game of Truth or Dare.

"Harry, truth or dare?" Hermione inquired, giggling to herself as she already knew what to ask him.

"Truth, of course." Harry had already suffered in his dare, forced to kiss Ron. It had been awkward for both of them, to say the least.

"Who did you hook up with the night of the Yule Ball last year?" Hermione winked at Fred, having already written it in her diary so that he would know.

"….." Harry was speechless. He got up and ran to the exit, his cheeks a flaming red and wanting nothing but to be left alone.

"Well, there goes our game. Hermione, who did he get with?" Ron asked her, confused and curious.

"Draco Malfoy." As if she needed to add a last name. She expected them all to be shocked but they all grinned and George handed Fred ten bucks. Looks like he'd won the bet.

"I always knew he swung that way." Ron said before shaking his head and going to bed.

George followed suit.

Hermione and Fred were left alone.

**To Be or Not To Be**

An awkward silence spread across the common room as though it were a fog: soon, every piece of furniture, every flicker of the fire, every wall dripped with suspense, as though they were waiting for someone to speak. The moment spread on and though it was perhaps a minute in duration, it felt like an eternity to Fred and Hermione. Fred did not know what to say, after all, what could be said?

Hermione was, for once, at a loss for words. Her mind was thinking too fast for her to formulate a sentence and soon enough, overcome with emotion, she acted without thinking. She found herself moving toward Fred and wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his. He responded with enthusiasm and the common room went from being filled with suspense to be filled with love, dripping with lust. Ron came down the stairs just as their kiss intensified and Fred knotted his hand in Hermione's hair. Ron stared at shock and as neither of them noticed him, they continued to kiss, as Fred led Hermione to the couch.

They lay on the couch and Ron still had not managed to speak, let alone make a single sound. Just as Fred reached under Hermione's shirt, Ron managed to finally talk, an explosion of sound that rocked the very walls of the common room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ron screeched with his face bright as his hair and the same colour. To be frank, it was a stupid question. I mean, what did it look like they were doing?

Hermione and Fred broke apart, shocked that he had seen them. Hermione felt even more shocked as she saw the look on Ron's face. He looked as though his heart had been broken and, what was worse, he looked betrayed. And it was true: Fred had, unintentionally, betrayed Ron. Though, to be fair, it wasn't Fred's fault that he felt for Hermione. Love can overtake your mind, rule out reason and overcome the bond between family.

"What the BLOODY HELL is going on?" Ron shouted at Fred. It was as if Hermione did not exist- Ron had eyes only for Fred, focusing on how Fred had betrayed them. It seemed Ron did not feel that Hermione had done anything wrong even though she was equally to blame.

"Ron, calm down." Fred said, although his arm was still around Hermione's waist and he could not seem to let her go.

"Hermione, come on. What are you doing?" Ron looked at Hermione, his eyes breaking Hermione's heart.

She'd never seem him cry before and here he was, his eyes filled to the brim with tears and a tear shaped like a rain drop falling down his cheek. He had always been there for her and always cared so much for her. And how had she repaid his love? By making out with his brother.

Nice one, Hermione.

Ron had his arms out almost as if her were expecting Hermione to embrace him and said she'd made a mistake. Which, after looking into Ron's eyes, she did.

Fred stared on in disbelief. He looked towards Hermione, hurt clearly seen in his eyes.

"Is this your choice then, Mione?" Fred asked her, expecting her to come back to him.

Hermione didn't answer and Fred took this as her choice. He stormed out of the common room, ignoring Hermione shouting his name. He ran to the top of the closest tower, to the place he always came when he was upset. His eyes shone with tears and he fell to his knees, looking at the stars.

**It's a Twin Thing**

George knew the instant something was wrong and when he came down the stairs to find Fred, he ran into Ron. Ron looked furious. George figured that now wouldn't be a good time so he went to the place that he felt Fred was. He was right. He found Fred and simply sat next to him, looked out at the stars and put his arm around Fred's shoulders.

No one understands the bond between twins. No one understands the connection that makes them able to know when the other is in trouble and where the other one is. No one knows why they can practically read each other's minds. No one knows how close Fred and George truly are. The simple presence of George can cheer Fred up. No words need to be spoken. Just simply knowing they are there is all that counts. When Fred and George are separated, they each feel as though their soul has been torn in half. They feel empty without each other, their sentences half-finished, their thoughts half done. And being a twin means that George can always think of solutions to Fred's problems. And that's what he had now. He told Fred he had a plan and, by the time he'd finished explaining, Fred's tears had stopped. There was a look of hope in his eyes. He could smile and the mischievous sparkle that often occupied his eyes was back.

It was time for action.

It was time for the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

**Confessions of a Cheeky Prankster**

Fred left his diary on Hermione's bed with a special entry aimed just at her. To be perfectly honest, it was the only entry in his diary. The only 'diary' he'd ever had was full of ideas for his and George's joke shop, with new ideas of what to make and also, how to make what they had already invented. This diary had one page filled with his all-too-familiar messy handwriting. Hermione picked up the book and read:

Dear Hermione,

Look, Ron told me everything that you said to him after I left. In case you've forgotten, allow me to sum up what he told me (after all he could be lying):

"Ron, listen. You've got to get over me. You can see, when you look deep into your heart, that we are not right for each other. You like being outside, I like being inside. You like Quidditch, I like books. You hate muggles and I almost am one. I was one. And aside all our differences, we argue. We argue too much. We're more likely to be unhappy than we are to be happy. And sure you can say you'll change. But come on Ron! Even if we tried it wouldn't work. I can see from the look on your face that you've realised that. And I want you to know, you have to get used to seeing me and Fred together. Preferably, not like that. But you have to know that I love him. The way you secretly love Harry. Come on. You use me as an excuse not to tell Harry. You'd rather delude yourself into thinking you love me instead of Harry. And you should be happy! You just found out he's gay too! You ought to tell him how you feel. And don't tell me 'What about Draco?' you know that Harry could never be with Draco. It was a fantasy. Sure, if Draco had chosen to support us instead of Voldemort, they'd have a chance. But he didn't. And now more than ever, Harry needs you. And I think he might love you too. But he's always you were straight so he ignored it. Come on Ron. Do the right thing.

I guess mentioning all that stuff about Ron isn't really necessary. Oh well. I totally knew. I mean hello! He put the muggle radio on to listen to One Direction and he had their posters all over his walls. Of course, he took them down when we had visitors…oh, you probably wouldn't know then. Oops. Oh well. Anyways, I wanted to tell you that you better get your cute self down to the Great Hall. No, I will not tell you why. It's a surprise.

Love, Fred

Hermione dropped the book and it landed on the floor. She raced down the stairs and ran to the Hall. When she reached the Hall, she was breathless. (No, it wasn't because she was running).

For in the middle of the Hall stood Fred, dressed in dress robes, down on one knee. The whole of Hogwarts lined the walls, circled around Fred. A banner hung across the roof. And it looked like this:

Dear Hermione, the biggest know-it-all I know, I have a confession for you. I am in love with the biggest know-it-all in the world. And I want to know if she'll marry me. How bout it darlin'?

Red and pink heart-shaped confetti rained down from the ceiling, everyone was dressing in pink or red robes. Fred opened a small jewellery box in his hand and showed her the beautiful ring he'd bought for her. He slid the ring on her finger and smiled. The ring was silver and instead of a diamond or gem, it was shaped into a little book. And on that book were the words 'Confessions of a Know-It-All'.

The year went by in a blur. Hermione and Fred got married alongside Fleur and Bill. There was no honeymoon for Fred and Hermione. No going off to live together happily ever after. They parted ways for the following year, though they were always truly each other's. They remained true to each other and true to their hearts. When they reunited at Hogwarts, you could never have seen two more happy people. They simply looked into each other's eyes and they were complete. They embraced in a hug, a simple display of love so blinding that the survivors that viewed the embrace still say today they glowed and shone, as if the sun was behind them, filling the room with their love. Fred and Hermione held hands until they had to part ways for the battle. As their hands slipped outside of each other's grasp, a brief thought entered each of their minds; what if this was the last time they say each other? They banished that thought; they were together forever. Their love would never die.

When the battle ceased for their hour break, Hermione went in search for Fred. She finally found him lying on the Great Hall floor, he was sleeping. Well, Hermione told herself he was sleeping. He had to be. She rushed to his side, pushing past the crowd. She saw his open eyes, the ghost of his last smile etched on his face. She let out a scream that turned everyone's heads. She screamed and cried and curled up next to his body and cried the night away.

She did not know until the crowd came back cheering that Harry had won. She didn't care. She didn't care about anything anymore. She wanted to scream at the crowd, yell at them to stop cheering. Couldn't they see the world had ended? That Fred was no longer here? Couldn't they feel the pain she felt?

She closed her eyes.

A few years later, she was working at the Ministry of Magic, the head of a brand new department. She was the Head of Magical Joke Funding and Issues. Her job was to ensure that those seeking to create magical jokes went about it in a lawful way, that they received funding and that what they were creating was safe. Hermione thought of Fred every day and knew he'd be proud of her. The portrait of Fred and her on their wedding day hung on her wall and she always looked at it to see his smile. For her, there would never be another. For her, she would love Fred to her last day. And on her last day, she would finally be reunited with the one she loved.

Now you know the story of Hermione and Fred. The greatest love story of all time, forgotten over time due to its 'ending'. But one thing you must understand: true love never ends. Everyday Hermione visited Fred's grave, placed fresh flowers on it and she sat and spoke to him for hours. Telling him of everything that had happened that day. And the days that she had nothing to say she just curled up next to him and sang to him. She was always with him in her heart. As he was with her, in death.

As for me, well I never stopped missing Fred. Losing a twin can be hard. Well, it's pretty freaking hard. Every day is an effort. It took me a long time to learn how to speak without Fred. He always finished my sentences so my words were often half spoken. My face never once formed a smile in the following year. It wasn't until I went to visit Fred's grave and saw Hermione singing to him. She looked at me and we hugged and cried. She missed him as much as I did. But for me, there's more to it.

When your twin dies, you die. When your twin hearts stops beating, yours might as well do the same. Fred's death caused a whole in my heart, an empty spot in my head, the continuous no show of Fred next to me. I would never see his smile. It was not the same as mine. Not to me. Fred will always be a part of me. And like Hermione, on my last day we will be reunited at last.

Reunited forever.

The way twins should be.

Together.


End file.
